The Roblox Stalker
Back when I started making accounts I didn't know what I was doing. I was only 6 years old I just messed around on games having fun. When I went into a game I don't remember what it was but i'm sure it was Natural Disaster Survival. I saw a user whos name changed every 10 seconds if I were to estimate. His name first said Coolboy1235willdie now to alot of you, Your not gonna think thats scary but the weird thing is I went to see his profile and obviously it wasn't there but the other weird thing is that the page that said Error had the builder person who appears when you go to the error page dead with organs spilling out of him and blood everywhere. I exited the page immediately since I was only 6 at the time and I learned stuff that most 6 year olds don't learn what organs are til their older like 8 or 9. So I knew this was stuff my parents don't let me see. Just then my 2nd oldest brother walked into the room and said to me "Why did you just have a panicked look on your face? Most intellectuals would just lie and pretend nothing happened. But I decided to let him get creeped out to, I showed him the page and he went from a confused face to just shock. I went back on the game except nothing was there except me hanging from a tree. My brother got really scared it also showed the person with the changing name looking at my dead body then he turned his head. My computer had a facecam/microphone on it so for some reason I looked at it. It was on, My brother and I got so terrified we left the game and took some precautions the facecam did turn off but I still had a feeling whoever was watching us still saw us. The next day we told our parents what happened it turns out that was someone in our neighboorhood... My parents called the police, The police didn't find him. This whole thing was on the news the persons name was not known since people really never got to knew him but they said they have gotten reports on the person spying on kids and tracking their location. Me and my brother froze, We looked at each other and looked at our parents we decided to tell them that the facecam was on when this happened. They to froze and stared in shock at us, My dad got up from the couch and locked every door, window, and blinds. He told me and my brother to not play Roblox because if he saw us again we could be murdered. Then my dad told the police here is how the call went. "911 whats your emergency?" "Yeah um my kids were playing their favorite game called Roblox you probably have heard of it but um they told us my youngest son found a user with a werid username and went they went to his profile there was organs and blood like real organs and blood." "And how is this a emergency?" "There was a facecam we have on our computer and it was on my 2 sons knew he/she was watching did you watch the news because the story came on." "We think hes a murderer." "Do you want us to send swat if the murderer comes?" "Yes do you want us to let him reveal our location if he comes." "No because where do you live?" "I live in (For privacy im not saying where I live pretend hes telling the location) "See sir the nearest police station is 30 minutes from you just incase he comes before we get here make sure your ready." "Ok thank you." "Kids were going into one of your rooms ill bring a knife just incase that "person." comes. We went into my room but we heard a knock on our door we knew it was him because the police said 30 minutes. He kicked the door down my dad was ready to possibly stab him or kill the murderer. We hear him come to the door. My dad gets his knife ready but he decides to go really fast and stab them. He succeded he made sure he was unconsious so he couldn't kill us. After that the person who tried to kill us was on the news by popular theory people thought he was apart of the illuminati alot of other people didn't understand why but when he was in interrogation he admitted he needed to bring dead bodies to the illuminati or he would be dead. We all got creeped out but knew we were safe police arrested him for a life sentence. I was always careful and knew to leave a game when something weird happens but when I was older I thought this. Could the person of the account actually murder the original account owner if there was. That stuck in my head until I was 10 it turns out it was true. the original account was called superblox235 he was only 9 years old his family wasn't home when he got murdered. But I also thought to myself why does the illuminati go on roblox to find someones location to murder someone? but I forgot about the illuminati ever since. The account changed back to superblox235 but weirdly said on the bio "Killed by the illuminati." The account is now famous for that statement and is now a grave in roblox (This is all not true but if you think it was a good story please tell me your thoughts :)-